


Shopping Machine

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia isn't quite as shallow as others think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Machine

**Author's Note:**

> For afteriwake.

Sometimes Cordelia thought it was exasperating that everyone thought she was nothing more than a shopping machine. Sure, she knew the value of a good trip to the mall, unlike certain vampires and certain rogue demon hunters she could name. But they were missing a deeper truth about shopping. If you didn't dress the right way, present yourself right, how would the world know what to think of you? Take Angel. No matter how obtuse he pretended to be, she was positive that he cultivated that dark, brooding, unable to wear color image out of some hinky notion of self-punishment.

Nevertheless, she looked at the silk scarf she'd been about to buy and put it back on the rack. Maybe another time.


End file.
